


Acceptence

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Father of the Pride (Cartoon)
Genre: Classism, Homophobia, Interspecies Relationship(s), canon like language, vague sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Something I wrote on a whim when I couldn't find a single fic for this short lived Dreamworks cartoon anywhere.  Sarmotti's thoughts if his fears about Hunter proved true.





	Acceptence

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Acceptance

He’d had to learn accept a lot over the years ever since Kate had brought home that piece of zoo trash Larry. He’d done his best to dissuade her from marrying that useless lump of a lion but his daughter had gone through with it anyway. He had known there would be no separating them once she came up pregnant. Still he was grateful for Sierra as she was the least disappointing of his gand kids.

He felt slightly guilty for thinking that though he quickly brushed it off he was too old to be feeling guilty for being unhappy that all his worst fears about his grandson had turned out to be true.

It wasn’t the whole gay thing he wasn’t happy but that he could deal with and after being in show biz for so many years had met his fair share of gay animals. No it was that his grandson had to go and fall in love with a bloody striper. He should have at least had the sense if he was going to be gay to fall for another lion. His friends kept insisting that at least the kid hadn’t fallen for a herbivore.

Privately he wasn’t sure that would really be worse as at least then if they broke up he might get a few steaks out of the deal. He could certainly remember the time Kate during a rebellious phase had tried dating an antelope who got caught two timing her. It had sucked to hear about how depressed his daughter was but they had been some good steaks.

Thinking about it was starting to get him hungry so he glanced at the time. It would be dinner soon and he wondered if the striper was going to be joining them tonight. If so Kate should be showing up soon to give him a speech about not saying derogatory or offensive remarks during dinner. He would do his best to avoid saying anything. After all he did want his grand son to be happy even if it was that way.

He’d learned to accept a lot of other things what was one more.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
